Menginap
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Naruto sudah terkena insomnia berat. Dan obat satu-satunya adalah Hinata. Jadi Hinata harus selalu bersama Naruto, karena kalau tidak pasti Naruto akan mencari obatnya kemanapun.


**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Menginap**

 **By : Oshin / Redita  
**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre:Romance**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:Typos, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan,OOc**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Fanfic ini bikinan Author Oshin / Redita ^^

moga suka ya^^

* Selamat membaca ya * ^^

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar cerah, bahkan beberapa orang telah memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Namun di sebuah rumah terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang masih terlelap terbuai oleh dunia mimpi. Salah seorang dari mereka. Seorang wanita tepatnya, mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang pria yang masih terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namun saat kakinya hendak melangkah tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. "Na-naruto-kun?" ucap wanita itu. "Nyam..nyam..aku mau ramen lagi Hinata-chan.." kata pria itu. Sepertinya ia masih mengigau. "Hah..ternyata dia masih tidur." kata wanita itu. Hinata-nama wanita itu, mulai melepas tangan Naruto yang melingkar di perutnya. "Aku harus segera memasak." kata Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Setelah mengikat rambutnya Hinata segera menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan untuk digunakan membuat ramen. Saat tengah asik memotong sayuran tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. "Ohayou Hime-chan." sapa orang yang tengah memeluknya. "Aah, Na-naruto-kun, ohayou." balas Hinata pada pria yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menghentikan aktifitas memotongnya. "Aku se-sedang memasak Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata. "Kau memasak ramen ya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya. "Iya." jawabnya. "Tapi hari ini aku tidak mau makan ramen." kata Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah dia jadi terlihat makin imut.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran. Kenapa suaminya ini tak mau makan ramen? Biasanya selain ramen ia tak mau memakan apapun. "Lalu Naruto-kun, i-ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menyeringai. "Aku ingin memakanmu Hime-chan." kata Naruto mengecup leher jenjang Hinata. "Akh," Hinata memekik pelan karena ulah Naruto.

Hinata kemudian berbalik menatap pria bermata sapphire di hadapannya. "Ugh, le-lebih baik Naruto-kun mandi du-dulu." ucap Hinata gugup. "Tidak sebelum kau memberiku ciuman selamat pagi." kata Naruto dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata bingung, ia malu jika harus mencium Naruto. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah menikah tapi tetap saja kebiasaan lamanya tak pernah hilang. Kecuali kebiasaan pingsannya. Yang satu itu sudah hilang. "Atau kau mau aku 'makan'?" tanya Naruto menatap jahil Hinata. Oh Naruto sepertinya sangat suka menjahili istri yang sangat manis ini. "Eh?" Mau tak mau Hinata pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

 **'Cup'**

Satu kecupan pun mendarat di bibir Sang Hokage. Dan seringai puas jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Su-sudah, sekarang pe-pergilah mandi." ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah. 'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa istriku ini begitu manis?' batin Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih menampilkan ekspresi malu-malu. "Baiklah." kata Naruto

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Naruto segera ke meja makan dan menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Setelah selesai makan Naruto langsung memakai jubah Hokage-nya. "Hati-hati Naruto-kun." kata Hinata. "Iya." sahut Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan keluar rumah, namun belum juga lima langkah ia berbalik dan kembali. Hinata menatap heran Naruto. "Na-naruto-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan tertawa. "Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun? A-apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Iya." jawab Naruto. "Memang apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata. "Ini." kata Naruto mendekat dan mengecup bibir Hinata. "Aku lupa ciuman selamat jalan darimu Uzumaki Hinata." lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya. "Mo-mou, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Yosh! kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Hinata-chan." kata Naruto. "Iya." sahut Hinata. Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Setelah pria itu sudah tak terlihat lagi Hinata masuk ke rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Naruto.

Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan membereskan kamarnya yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Namun ia langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat sebuah tanggal di kalender. Tanggal itu dilingkari spidol merah. "Tanggal 25.." gumam Hinata. "Astaga aku lupa." ujar Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya. "Aku harus segera ke rumah Tenten-chan." ucapnya lagi. Hinata pun segera pergi ke rumah Tenten, namun sebelumnya ia menulis pesan singkat dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai. Beberapa orang menyapanya, dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Hoi, Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Naruto menoleh. "Lee? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah tau bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Lee. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Ini kan masih sore?" tanya Lee. "Aku malas mengerjakannya, semua dokumen-dokumen itu membuat aku pusing." jawab Naruto. "Hah? Lalu siapa yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Lee. "Shikamaru." jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau tega sekali padanya."

"Biar saja, dia itukan pemalas." kata Naruto. "Dengan begini dia kan bisa jadi lebih rajin." lanjutnya. "Hah, kau memang benar. Harusnya dia itu lebih semangat." ujar Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Hinata-chan." kata Naruto. "Ya baiklah, aku juga ingin berlatih." sahut Lee. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa anak yang tengah bermain. Dia juga menyapa beberapa warga desa yang baru pulang dari ladang.

"Astaga, itukan Konohamaru dan Hanabi." gumam Naruto saat melihat sepasang muda mudi yang tengah mengobrol. "Berani sekali ia mendekati Hanabi, kalau Otou-sama tahu pasti ia akan langsung terkena Jyuuken." ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tak ada yang membukanya. "Tadaima." ucapnya. Namun nihil tetap tak ada yang menyahut dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Hinata-chan?" panggilnya membuka pintu rumah.

Ia mulai mencari Hinata. Mulai dari kamar, ruang tamu, hingga kamar mandi. Namun ia tak dapat menemukan wanita itu. "Kemana Hinata-chan? Tak biasanya ia pergi tanpa meminta izin." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun pergi ke meja makan. Matanya langsung menatap sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja. Ia mengambil kertas itu. 'Naru-kun, hari ini aku sudah janji akan menginap di rumah Tenten-chan.' Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di kertas itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Untuk apa sih Hinata-chan menginap disana?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung naik kemarnya. Ia telah mandi dan menganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Ia langsung naik ke ranjangnya. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam posisi tidur. Mulai dari telentang, tengkurap, miring dan posisi lain. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Ia ingin Hinata-nya. "Arggh! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Naruto bangun dari posisinya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat empat orang wanita yang tengah asik bercerita.

"Kalian tau saat aku berulang tahun, Sai-kun memberiku hadiah bunga yang sangat langka." ujar si wanita berambut ponytail pada ketiga wanita lainnya. "Hanya bunga?" tanya seorang wanita berambut soft pink dengan tatapan mengejek. "Hanya bunga kau bilang? Jidat, asal kau tau bunga itu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan." kata si wanita ponytail-Ino.

"Oh ya?"

"Memang suami kesayanganmu itu memberimu apa hah?" tanya Ino. "Dia memberi aku kalung dengan bandul lambang Uchiha" jawab wanita itu-Sakura.

"Hanya kalung?"

"Itu kalung yang berharga dasar Pig." ujar Sakura tak terima. "Kalung itu mudah di dapatkan." ujar Ino. "Tapi itu berbed-.."

"Su-sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata mengintrupsi kegiatan Sakura dan Ino.

"Oh ya, memang apa yang si bodoh itu berikan?" tanya Sakura. "Ano...Naru-kun memberiku sebu-..."

 **'TOK TOK TOK'**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Biar aku yang buka." kata Ino. "Baiklah." sahut Tenten. Ino pun turun dari ranjang dan turun menuju ruang bawah menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah ia segera membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Naruto lah yang datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Naruto malah meninggalkan wanita itu dan berjalan menuju kamar atas. Ino hanya menatap kesal Naruto dan mengikuti pria itu.

 **'TAP TAP' TAP'**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah pintu. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten yakin jika suara itu adalah Ino. Namun saat pintu terbuka, mereka langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Naruto!"

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hokage-sama?"

Sakura langsung turun dari ranjang dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Dasar Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dan langsung ke arah Hinata dan menuntun wanita itu turun dari ranjang. Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Sakura. "Kau mau apa Naruto?" tanya Ino. "Membawa Hinata pulang." jawab Naruto enteng. "Heh?! Maksudmu apa? Hari ini Hinata harus menginap disini." ujar Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur Sakura-chan." kata Naruto. "Astaga, kau dari dulu tidur sendiri, tapi kenapa sekarang kau..."

"Itu dulu, tapi setelah menikah dengan Hinata-chan aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengannya." sahut Naruto. "Tapi dia harus tetap tidur disini." kata Ino. "Baik. Hinata-chan boleh menginap disini.."

"Yeah."

"Tapi aku juga akan ikut." ujar Naruto. Membuat empat wanita di ruangan itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Tapi ini hanya untuk perempuan Hokage-sama." kata Tenten selaku pemilik rumah. "Aku tidak peduli, kalau memang tidak boleh aku akan pulang bersama Hinata-chan." kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Baik, kau boleh tidur disini tapi kamarmu di sebelah. Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten. "Yosh." sahut Naruto. Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu bersama Hinata. Sakura yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto pun bertanya. "Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata-chan?"

"Tidur bersamaku." jawab Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya horor. Naruto pun mengajak Hinata untuk naik keranjang. "Kenapa Naruto-kun Kesini?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Naruto. "Tap-.."

 **'SRET'**

Naruto langsung menindih tubuh mungil Hinata dan menatap dalam amethyst milik sang wanita. "Diam saja dan ayo tidur." kata Naruto.

"Tap-,."

"Ayo tidur." ucap Naruto dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur disamping Hinata dan memeluk istrinya itu. "Iya." sahut Hinata menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terkena insomnia berat. Dan obat satu-satunya adalah Hinata. Jadi Hinata harus selalu bersama Naruto, karena kalau tidak pasti Naruto akan mencari obatnya kemanapun.

 **The End^^**

* * *

Mohon tinggalkan Reviews nya ya teman-teman^^


End file.
